Love between the Gang
by Sami-chan2
Summary: Inuyasha gets in fights with Sesshomaru. Kagome falls in love with Inuyasha. And Sango falls in love with Miroku
1. Realization

By: Alicia McMurran Author's note: Sorry guys but I didn't want to put Shippo in this story. I have no idea how to include him in it.  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
~My thoughts~  
^Flashback^  
* Different person * ~Intro~  
  
"Mom, I'm off."  
  
"Have you got all of your books?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Have fun." Kagome closed the door behind her. Puddles started to grow on the ground. The songbirds began to fly away as the rain fell harder and harder. Kagome dashed toward the well. She managed not to get too wet.  
  
"I can't wait to see Inu-Yasha. I wonder if he feels the same." Kagome climbed into the well, smiling.  
  
~Chapter 1: Realization~  
  
Kagome climbed up the wall of the Bone-Eater's well. She threw her heavy yellow backpack over the wall. "I wish I didn't have to take the exams. Oh Well. That's life for you," Kagome said with a sigh. Kagome climb over the wall one leg at a time. Kagome stretched.  
  
*"Damn it! Come on guys. We don't have all day," Inu-Yasha said as he looked back toward Sango and Miroku, "I want to see Kagome before dark." Inu-Yasha sniffed the air. "She is near the well. I'll meet you there, okay?" Inu-Yasha leapt ahead of them. "He is always so arrogant," Sango said catching her breathe. Miroku nodded. Kirara followed them not too far behind.  
  
*Kagome heard the sound of snapping twigs and looked around in alarm. She knew it was Inu-Yasha. She saw him the edge of the trees. He just stared at Kagome. His eyes become slightly watery. He wore his usual robes. His white hair shined in the sunlight. His red robes had been ripped on his arms and legs. 'Kagome.what is happening to me? Why do I feel this way for Kagome? Is it because of Kikyo? Or am I truly in love with her?' 'Inu-Yasha.'  
  
Kagome ran toward Inu-yasha, leaving her bag by the well. Kagome's hair flew everywhere when she ran toward Inu-Yasha. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Inu-Yasha, I've missed you. I want to see you so much over this past week," Kagome whispered as she hugged him. He was surprised that Kagome ran to give him a hug. Inu-Yasha hugged her back. "I've missed you, too," Inu-Yasha said rubbing Kagome's hair. Kagome leaned back, slightly. Kagome smiled at Inu-Yasha. He returned the smile. He grabbed her chin and made his lips meet her. Kagome found it hard to resist his kiss. She found herself grabbing his robes, pulling him closer, and deepening the kiss.  
  
When they pulled away from each other, they were up against a tree trunk. Kagome looked around and saw Sango and Miroku looking at them. Sango had a huge grin on her face. Miroku just smirked. "You guys too, eh?" Miroku said as he looked up. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's neck and grinned. 


	2. The Battle Begins

~Chapter 2: The battle begins~ "What do you mean 'You guys too, eh?'" Sango wrapped her arm around Miroku's waist. Kagome's smile grew bigger. Sango grabbed Miroku's sleeves. "Maybe we better leave them alone for a while. They have to catch up on things that happened over the past week," Sango dragged Miroku into the forest. Inu-Yasha and Kagome watch them disappear into the dark forest. Kagome slid down onto the ground and patted the grass, inviting Inu-Yasha to sit down beside her.  
  
Inu-Yasha flopped down next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He kisses her neck, making Kagome shudder. "Inu-Yasha, what are we going to do?" "What do you mean? You haven't even been here for an hour and you are already thinking about the Jewel Shards."  
  
Kagome smirked. She knew Inu-Yasha wanted to spend time with her before they started back on their missions. Inu-Yasha rubbed her hair, smelling it. "We still have to get rid of Naraku," Kagome said with a sigh. "Don't worry about it, right now, Kagome. You haven't been here for a week. I want to spend as much time as I can with you."  
  
Kagome's eyes widen. Inu-Yasha has never said anything like that before. He was always in a rush to start back on the mission. Kagome laid her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
*Sango closed her eyes as she hugged Miroku. Miroku kissed Sango's neck. "Miroku, stop please," Sango said pushing Miroku away. "What is it, Sango?" Sango looked around in alarm. "Something isn't right. Lets go get Inu-Yasha and Kagome," Sango said to Miroku. He nodded and ran in the direction of where they left Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  
  
*"Inu-Yasha, look out! He has a jewel shard in his left arm!" Kagome grabbed her bow and arrow and got ready to launch it. Inu-Yasha looked back at Kagome and nodded. At that instant, Inu-Yasha's half brother, Sesshomaru, flew toward him. Inu-Yasha managed to move out of the away. Now, there was a problem. Sesshomaru was flying toward Kagome. "KAGOME! MOVE!"  
  
A large boomerang knocked Sesshomaru off course. It was Sango and Miroku.  
  
"It is about time you both got here," Kagome said, "What took ya'll so long?" "I'll tell you later," Sango said looking at Miroku. Miroku had a straight face looking at Sesshomaru who was getting off the ground looking at Sango. "You will pay for that, demon hunter!" "Your battle is with me, Sesshomaru! Not with Sango! And if you hurt Kagome in anyway, you wish you weren't born." Inu-Yasha growled. "Is that a promise, brother?" Sesshomaru asked. "You can count on it!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he sprung toward Sesshomaru. As Inu-Yasha flung Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru, he had jumped into the air. "You think it will be that easy to get rid of me. I think not." 'Damn it. I can't seem to hit him at all. He is moving so quickly, I can't see the Wind Scar.' 


End file.
